Contemplation
by jellybean96
Summary: Juliet contemplates her feelings after Shawn tells her the truth. What will she decide to do? Read to find out.


**Hello loves! So, this is my first Psych fic on here, so naturally, I'm gonna make it Shules cause I absolutely freaking love them together. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**This came about because I've always wanted to know what it would be like if Shawn told Juliet that he wasn't really psychic. So, I created this. **

**Also, this is dedicated to Psychic101 for encouraging me to write this even though I wasn't too sure about doing this. Thanks girl! You rock! If you aren't reading her stories already, you really should. They're brilliant. **

**And now, story time. **

The waves of the dark blue ocean crashed down upon the abandoned Santa Barbara beach that she sat on, burying her toes in the sand. Her clear blue eyes stared into the bright colors of the sunset as it sank beneath the ocean. Her eyes moved down to look at the ocean, the crashing waves mimicking her feelings. The anger, the hurt, the sadness, and the betrayal. All these emotions bubbling up inside of her. She didn't understand how he could just lie to her for seven years. Seven years they had known each other. They'd been together for three of the seven. And he never once thought of telling her the truth until after they were already engaged. Her brain was telling her to forgive and forget, but her heart, her heart was telling her to never forgive him again, to kick him to the curb. She didn't know what to do.

As she sat on the beach, she thought about their fight. The things that were said. The things that were thrown. And it all ended with her walking out the door.

"Hi," Juliet turned her head to see a little girl, who looked to be about seven, standing there next to her, "I'm Gaby."

Juliet used her right hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes and looked at the girl, "Hi," she said back.

"Why are you crying?" the girl asked innocently, her long brown hair billowing slightly in the soft breeze.

"Because I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"I got mad at someone I love. He's been lying to me for years about something and I got really upset so I left."

"Were you married to him?" Juliet gave her a confused look. Gaby picked up on this and pointed to Juliet's left hand. She looked down and saw a silver engagement ring on her finger. She sighed. She had never taken the ring off after their fight.

She looked back up at Gaby, "No. We aren't married, but we were going to get married."

"Do you love him?"

Juliet nodded her head slowly. Of course she did, feelings like that didn't just go away automatically.

"They why don't you marry him?"

"It's not as easy as you think sweetie."

"Why not? My mommy says that if two people love each other then they get married. You love him, and he loves you, so you are getting married."

Juliet thought for a moment, "You know what sweetie, I think you're right. Thank you."

The little girl smiled and then turned her head around looking behind her before turning back to face Juliet, "You're welcome. My mommy wants me now so I have to go. Bye." Juliet watched as the little girl turned and walked towards her family, fading into the distance.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSY CHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHP SYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn sat on the dark blue couch in his and Juliet's living room staring at the screen of the television. He had tried to watch something, but couldn't find it in himself to concentrate. Not after what had happened earlier. He kept thinking about what happened and how bad he felt afterwards. He didn't want to lie to her, but he had to. He had started his lie before she even got transferred and came into his life. He couldn't just stop. There would have been serious consequences if anyone had found out. And while they were dating, he didn't want to lie to her then either, but he could never find the right time to tell her. And like the idiot he was, he waited until after they were already engaged to tell her the truth. And that just led to fighting and things being thrown, followed by her storming out the door leaving him to clean up the mess. It didn't take him too long though, and now, he was sitting around thinking, hating himself for lying to her for so long. Shawn continued to stare at the television before hearing a knock on the door. He stood up from the couch sighing and walked to the front door. Opening it, he saw someone he didn't think he'd ever see again. Juliet.

"Hi," she breathed, "can I come in?"

Shawn didn't say a word but opened the door wider, stepping aside allowing her to enter the house. Juliet stepped inside and headed straight for the living room. After shutting the door behind them, Shawn followed Juliet into the living room and sat down on the couch. Juliet stood in front of him silently.

"Well," he began, "why are you here? I thought you hated me now."

She sighed, "Listen. When you told me the truth, and I realized that you lied to me for seven years, I was furious. I couldn't understand why you would lie to me for so long, and then tell me the truth after we got engaged. It didn't make any sense to me at all. But now, I realize why you lied for so long. You didn't want to risk getting into trouble. Especially since I was new, and you thought I would have told someone. I get it now, I do. But it doesn't change the fact that you continued to lie to me even after we started dating. You could have told me. But you didn't. And I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore. I'll keep your secret, but if someone important, like the Chief, finds out, I'll protect myself and my career first. I won't marry you either. Not yet at least. You need to earn back my trust. We can start at the beginning and slowly work our way forward. Is that okay with you?"

Shawn sat for a moment silently thinking, "Well, I don't really like the idea all that much, but if it's what you want."

"It is."

"Well, okay then."

They were both silent for a moment, not speaking to one another.

"So," Shawn spoke up after a moment, "if we're starting from the beginning, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? It'll be our first."

Juliet smiled, "I'd love too."

**Well, what did you all think? Please let me know what you thought about it in the review section below. Not sure if I'll be doing any other Psych fics, but if I do, it probably won't be for a while. **

**Thanks again!**

**Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
